Beacon Hills Dangers
by XMJ
Summary: Deaucalion and the alpha pack have split, some are fleeing Beacon Hills and some are out looking for Mellisa and the Sheriff, the darach is still at large and Scott is breaking down, Beacon Hills is falling to the darach, she is waiting, she is working, she is winning!


(Info: the writer of this story-me- has written other stories that coincide with these but are not added to this story as chapters as they do not directly influence the story but by readin the other Teen Wolf related stories by the author you will be able to understand the chapters of this story much better, by not reading the other TW stories by this author you are not going to be able to understand the full story and therefore will be wsting your time reading this, new chapters will be posted as soon as possible, and new stories that explain this story will be posted as regularly as possible, i hope you enjoy!)

Chapter 1

The moon shines out over Beacon Hills, like an ominous reminder of the dangers that lurk in the dark, although it is only a half moon tonight, the full moon is drawing nearer with every night, and with the next full moon, the dreaded lunar eclipse comes closer yet.  
Most of the wolfen adolescents of Beacon Hills don't know what happens under a lunar eclipse, but the Alpha's in the area, along with the Alpha pack, all know exactly what a lunar eclipse does to the wolf inside of them, along with the dangers that these fateful nights bring, they know what happens to the wolves, whether they are an Alpha, a Beta or the lowly Omega.  
"two weeks" Stiles is sat by the window staring out at the sky, "you have any idea what happens under a lunar eclipse for you? do you like go uncontrollably wolfen or something?"  
Scott turns to face his friend, he looks at him slowly, his moles and freckles dotted around his face and his slightly spiked hair, "i don't know, anything could happen, maybe that's when i... you know," his voice trails off into silence, the thought that he could be a 'True Alpha' is both frightening and exciting, he gets the full power of his wolfen genes, without having to steal it from another, but at the same time, it means the Deaucalion will try and draw him out and into his pack, which means having to kill innocents, which would mean he would not be able to become a True Alpha.  
"i guess we'll find out then!" Stiles tries to laugh off the subject as though it isn't anything important, but he knows inside him that in two weeks everything would change.  
Scott spins in his chair and faces the door to his room, the chair squeaks beneath him as he turns.  
"what is it? you hear something?" Stiles is suddenly alert, he steps away from the window and towards the La Crosse stick that is resting on the bed, his nerest form of protection.  
"footsteps," Scott turns his head away from the door so that his ear is facong straight towards it, "a heartbeat, very steady, not scared, it's-" before he can utter his next word a familiar figure steps through the threshold of the door and into Scott's room, a disconcertingly happy smile on his face.  
"evening!" Isaac leans against the door and looks at the two of them standing in the centre of the room, "bit on edge aren't we?"  
"maybe if you weren't sneaking around we wouldn't have to be!" Stiles steps back towards the window and loks up into the sky once again.  
Isaac laughs at Stiles' remark and looks to Scott, "any sign of Derek?"  
"no, he's still out looking for Scott's mum and my dad," Stiles is still looking out of the window at the sky, he can feel his eyes starting to well up, tears brim at the bottom of his eyes and he wipes them away and tries to forget what position his dad, the sheriff is currently in.  
"i thought he was looking for the Alpha pack?"  
"no, he's not that stupid that he would go chasing after them with how powerful they all are," Scott rubs at his eyes, he hasn't slept well for days and it doesn't look like tonight will be any better for his health, "plus, they're helping me right now, Deaucalion came to me after the incident at the hospital, he asked me to help them and said they'd help me, they're looking for out parents right now"  
"i hope you know what you're doing" say both Isaac and Stiles at the same time, they look at each other and laugh.  
"i don't have any other options, Stiles, go to Derek's and see if he hasn't returned yet"  
"okay, i'll go up there now, i think Cora has been feeling better too," Stiles likes Cora, he gave her CPR and even though she was unconcious, he thinks that she would have wanted him to kiss her, whether she could kiss back or not.  
Stiles gets off of the window sill and steps out into the hall, after a minute the sound of a car engine starting up can be heard and then he drives off into the night in the direction of Derek's newest home.  
"why did you come here?" Scott is looking at Isaac suspiciously, he and Allison have been spending a lot of time lately and he doesn't like it.  
"i was here earlier, you weren't here," Isaac doesn't want to tell Scott that he and Allison had sex, but he has too, he is starting to see Scott as his alpha, "Allison showed up looking for you too."  
"what did she want?" Scott suddenly jumps out of his chair, excited.  
"she didn't say, she and i... uhh"  
"you what?" Scott looks at Isaac suspiciously again, he can see that Isaac is trying to tell him something, but the poor beta is unable to, "you kissed her?"  
Isaac looks up at Scott, his eyes glaze over with fear as Scott holds his gaze.  
"you went further didn't you," Isaac nods, "sex?" the words slips from Scott's mouth, he doesn't want to hear the answer, and he knows Isaac doesn't want to say it, but he knows.  
"i'm sorry." Isaac hangs his head, staring at his feet, "she made the first move though."  
"it's okay," Scott slumps back into the chair and puts his head in his hands, "i'm glad she is living again," his eyes well up as he says it, and with those words the realisatin that she is over him comes over him like a wave of fire, and rage.  
Rising Scott grabs a cup from the nearby table and launches it at Isaac, instantly Isaac ducks and covers his head, the cup shatters on the wall above his head, Isaac is suddenly taken back to when his father used to punish him, a small shard of the cup cuts Isaac's cheek, he stands back up and looks at Scott, "you could have blinded me," Isaac's voice is laced with hatred, instead of seeing Scott as his alpha, Isaac now see's Scott as a representation of his father.  
"i'm sorry Isaac, just. leave me," Scott slumps onto the floor on his knees, he pulls his head into his head and begins to cry, he has finally lost the girl he was in love with, to the guy who was by his side, someone who was practically becoming a pack member.  
Nodding Isaac turns for the door, he pulls the glass shard from his cheek and looks at it, the cut heals nearly instantly, he looks into the shard, remembering the last time he saw his father, this had happened, he threw a plate at Isaac and a shard had cut his cheek, narrowly missing his eye, he see's Scott's reflection in the glass and then he turns back to the destroyed wolf, "i'm not going anywhere, you need someone with you for the time being."  
Scott looks back up at him, his anger leaves him and he nods at Isaac, "okay," the two of them sit silence for the next half an hour, Scott remins on the floor for the first ten or so minutes before getting up and walking to the window, he looks out at the moon breifly and then walks to the his chair beside the desk, Isaac watches him from the foot of his bed, silently watching over him.  
*bzzt*  
Scott's phone vibrates on his desk.  
*bzzt*  
Scott looks up at his shaking phone, he picks it up and checks the message.  
"it's from Stiles," his eyes quickly pan down the screen and he thinks over the message in his head before saying anything out loud to Isaac, "Derek is at his home, Cora is there with them, he's going to stay up there with the two of them and make sure they don't do anything"  
Isaac watches him as he speaks, his eyes never leave him.  
"what?" Scott is now looking back at Isaac, glaring at him in fact.  
"you seem more detachted, you have all night."  
"well yeah! i would be seeing as you and Allison-"  
"you seemed it before i even mentioned Allison" Isaac cuts Scott off before he goes into a rage, "you miss your mum don't you?"  
"is it that obvious?" Scott looks down at the floor again, he doesn't usually try to hide his emotions but he can't help but try.  
"it's not that it's obvious, it's that you should, you should miss her," Isaac desperately wants to get back on Scott's good side, " you're holding up better than most in your position would i think," he adds with a comforting smile.  
"well you know, if we can handle suudenly being bitten and then forced to have to live this life, one with hunters on your tail and even more werewolves attacking you daily, not to mention things like the kanima, i guess we learn to deal with things better," Scott laughs, his worries being momentarily lost, Isaac is on his good side, Scott doesn't even have a bad side. "she's yours, she isn't mine to give, but she's all yours, oh... and Isaac?"  
Isaac looks up at Scott who looks back at him, his eyes become souless pits of hatred and anger and suddenly Isaac feels a wave of cold wash over him and all the fears in the world flood into his mind and he becomes incredibely terrified of Scott.  
"if you hurt her, in any way what so ever, god have mercy on you, because i will come for you, don't, hurt her." Isaac nods t Scott and he instantly turns back into his cheery self.  
"i'm a bit worried about Deaucalion, i mean, he and his pack disappeared after the hospital," Scott's thoughts drift back to his mother, he doesn't know whether she is alive or not, but he isn't willing to give up, not ever, "i know they are out looking for the darach, but i should be out there too,"  
"then why aren't you?"  
Scott looks up at Isaac, he looks back at him for a second before looking down at the floor as though he is ashamed because he asked a stupid question.  
"if she manages to get home without any of the pack finding her, i want to be here to take care of her," Isaac nods slowly as he speks, his words make perfect sense, with the pack out scanning the entire of Beacon Hills looking for her, there is little chance that he could help, and even smaller chance that she can slip through their radar, but if she managed it then home is where he would go straight to, and Scott and Isaac would be there waiting for her. her heroes!


End file.
